Grace
by Asaliah
Summary: "Dean si tu savais. Si tu savais que si j'ai désobéi, c'était pour toi. Si tu savais que si je me suis rebellé, c'était pour toi. Si tu savais que si j'ai travaillé avec un démon, c'était pour toi. Si tu savais que si j'ai sacrifié ta confiance en moi, c'était pour toi. Si tu savais que si j'ai chuté, c'est à cause de toi." OS Destiel. Dean du point de vue de Castiel. Saison 6.


**GRACE**

**Résumé : « Dean si tu savais. Si tu savais que si j'ai désobéi, c'était pour toi. Si tu savais que si je me suis rebellé, c'était pour toi. Si tu savais que si j'ai travaillé avec un démon, c'était pour toi. Si tu savais que si j'ai sacrifié ta confiance en moi, c'était pour toi. Si tu savais que si j'ai chuté, c'est à cause de toi. » Dean du point de vue de Castiel. Il s'agit d'une alternative personnelle à la fin de la saison 6, juste après l'épisode 20.**

**Avertissement : /SPOILER\. Il s'agit d'un Destiel et même s'il ne contient pas de lemon, certaines personnes n'apprécient pas ce couple (libre à vous de l'aimer ou non) donc je préviens quand même. **

**Disclaimer : La série Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais j'aimerais… -.-**

**NdA : Le titre vient de la chanson _Grace_ de Within Temptation. Certaines paroles feront leur apparition. Je n'ai pas de Beta, toutes les fautes sont de moi. Je ferai peut-être ensuite une version inversée : Castiel du point du vue de Dean. Mais elle mettra sûrement un peu de temps avant d'être publiée parce-que 1) Je ne l'ai pas encore écrite (c'est sûr que ça pose problème ^^) 2) J'ai d'abord un projet de traduction à terminer.**

**Enfin voilou. Enjoy ^^**

Castiel marchait sur une colline du Paradis. Ou plutôt d'un paradis. Celui d'une femme ayant vécu au dix-septième siècle. Cette prairie fleurie était pour elle le symbole du bonheur. C'était là qu'elle allait avec son mari quand ils voulaient passer un moment en tête à tête, loin de tout. Enfin ça s'était avant que de sombres individus ne pénètrent dans sa maison, tuant son mari avant de la violer et de la tuer à son tour. L'humanité était bien sombre à cette époque. Mais avait-elle beaucoup changée ? Maintenant qu'ils étaient ancrés dans le vingt-et-unième siècle, est-ce-que les humains étaient différents ? Plus… humains ? L'ange pensa à toutes ces guerres, tous ces malheurs. Les humains se faisant souffrir, s'entretuant. Un jour, Castiel s'était posé sur le toit d'un immense immeuble et avait contemplé ce à quoi ressemblait la ville en pleine nuit. Et ce qu'il y avait vu ne lui avait pas plu : un groupe d'homophobes s'en prenant à un couple gay, un pédophile s'amusant avec une petite fille, une femme se faisant voler son sac, un groupe de jeunes détruisant une voiture, des dealers vendant de la drogue à un jeune adolescent… Mais ce qui l'horrifiait le plus était les guerres de religions. Ces humains aimant le même Dieu mais s'entretuant parce-qu'ils n'avaient pas la même façon de L'honorer. Dieu avait offert aux humains du libre arbitre, et même ces derniers ne respectaient ce cadeau : ils se tuaient parce-qu'ils n'avaient pas la même opinion, sur une chose ou une autre. Les humains détruisaient les autres créatures vivantes, dégradaient leur planète et se tuaient eux même. Oui, l'humanité était mauvaise, très mauvaise même. Mais Castiel ne put s'empêcher de penser à _lui_. Celui qui avait changé à jamais sa vision de l'humanité. Celui qui avait changé sa vie de façon irrévocable : Dean Winchester.

« Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où je t'ai rencontré. Tu étais en Enfer pour avoir conclu un pacte avec un démon. Ta raison était noble, tu voulais sauver ton frère. Mais du coup, c'est toi qui es mort. Et tu es allé en Enfer. Pendant quatre mois terrestres, ce qui équivaut à quarante ans en Enfer. J'avais pour mission de te libérer avant que tu ne détruises le premier sceau. J'étais escorté par d'autres anges mais s'était à moi et moi seul de te libérer. C'est Dieu qui l'avait dit. La descente était longue et douloureuse, ta recherche au sein de l'Enfer l'était encore plus. Les démons s'en prenaient à nous, l'Enfer nous brûlait les ailes. Mais ce n'était pas la température car contrairement aux idées reçues, il fait très froid en Enfer. Non c'était l'atmosphère de souffrance, de désespoir, de chaire et de sang qui nous les brûlaient. Nous n'étions pas à notre place dans cet endroit. En chemin, des âmes m'imploraient de les emmener loin de ce lieu. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

_Cold are thy souls  
(Ces âmes sont froides)_

_I feel resentment  
(Je peux sentir le ressentiment)_

_They feel betrayed  
(Elles se sentent trahis)_

_They hate the cold  
(Elles détestent le froid)_

_I don't feel redemption on their side_

_(Je ne sens pas la rédemption à leurs côtés)_

Puis enfin je t'ai trouvé. Mais s'était trop tard, tu avais déjà brisé le premier sceau. Nous avions fait ce dur voyage pour rien. Puis j'ai fais plus attention à toi. Ou plutôt à ton âme. Elle était si lumineuse, si éclatante. Comment une âme pouvait elle être aussi belle après quarante années passées en Enfer dont dix à torturer ? Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que ce périple n'avait pas été vain. Il me permettait de te sauver. J'ai t'ai donc pris avec moi et je me suis envolé. L'ascension avait été plus difficile encore que la descente car les démons m'attaquaient, voulant m'empêcher de te sortir de cet enfer, au sens propre du terme. Et j'ai réussi. Tu as ensuite repris la chasse avec ton frère, comme si de rien était. Mais pour moi tout avait changé, tu étais rentré dans ma vie et il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible. Au début tu me détestais, mais j'ai petit à petit gagné ta confiance. Et j'ai appris à t'apprécier, ton caractère me plaisant même si parfois tu me fais sortir de mes gonds. J'aime ton côté insolent, Dean. Il t'apporte un charme qui n'a pas d'égal. En ce qui concerne ton humour, je ne peux pas vraiment en dire grand-chose car je ne le comprends pas. Mais étrangement, j'ai l'impression que ce fossé entre nous nous a rapproché. Je me souviens de la fois où tu m'as convaincu de t'aider à empêcher Sam de tuer Lilith. Je me suis sacrifié pour que tu puisses y arriver. Mais avec le recul, je me rends compte qui si je l'ai fais, c'était avant tout pour te sauver, pour ne pas que tu te fasses tuer. Quand j'ai été ramené à la vie, quand je t'ai revu, notre lien était encore plus profond. Surtout quand Sam et toi vous êtes séparés. Nous avions passé la journée ensemble et c'était certainement le meilleur jour de ma vie. Même toi tu avais adoré ça. Tu m'avais emmené dans un bordel, dans l'espoir que je perde ma virginité. Mais j'ai tout fais rater. Consciemment. Je ne voulais pas de la compagnie de cette femme, Chastity. Non, c'était toi que je voulais. Quand j'en suis venu à cette constatation, j'ai eu peur. Très peur même. Un ange ne dois pas ressentir ce genre de chose et encore moins pour un humain. Le désir. Le pêché par excellence. J'ai donc essayé de repousser mes sentiments mais c'était impossible. Comme je ne voulais pas t'en parler, j'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre. Je me tenais tout le temps dans ton espace personnel malgré tes nombreux reproches à ce sujet. Je t'aidais dès que tu avais besoin de moi, au péril de ma vie. Je désobéissais, tuais mes frères… et il y a eu le jour où tu as voulu dire oui à Michael. Je n'ai pas aimé tu voir te décourager ainsi et je n'ai pas non plus apprécié le fait que tu me renvoi au Paradis. J'ai également eu l'impression que tu n'en avais rien à faire de tout ce que j'avais sacrifié pour toi. Alors je t'ai entraîné dans cette ruelle sombre et t'ai frappé encore et encore. Je voulais te tuer à ce moment là. Mais quand je t'ai vu en sang par terre, me défiant de continuer, j'ai ressentis une chose étrange dans ma poitrine. Un mélange entre la culpabilité et la tendresse. Toute ma colère s'était envolée et je t'ai endormi. Avant de te ramener chez Bobby, j'ai passé un moment à regarder ton corps inerte. Je m'en voulais de t'avoir battu ainsi, de t'avoir fait du mal. Je ne désirais qu'une chose, te soigner, te cajoler, prendre soin de toi comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. A ce moment là, j'ai été encore plus effrayé. J'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour toi allait au-delà du désir. Non, c'était ce que les humains appellent « l'amour ». Oui Dean, je t'aime. Mais jamais tu ne le sauras. Je sais ce que tu penses de l'amour entre homme. Sans compter que je ne suis pas humain. Beaucoup plus tard, après que Sam soit partit en Enfer et que tu ais commencé à vivre une vie normale, je me souviens que je ne voulais pas partir. Mais tu méritais cette vie, tu méritais de vivre avec Ben et la jolie Lisa. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner alors je continuais de te surveiller, caché. Puis c'est là que j'ai commencé à travailler avec Crowley. Je savais que c'était mal, que tu n'aurais pas cautionné mais je devais le faire, je devais vaincre Raphaël. Et environ un an plus tard, je suis réapparu dans ta vie. J'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir à nouveau te parler, te toucher, mais évidemment, je le cachais. Mais je devais mener cette guerre alors je passais moins de temps avec toi. Je n'aimais pas ça mais il le fallait. Et je voyais bien que toi aussi ça t'affectait, puisqu'à défaut de m'aimer comme je t'aime, tu m'appréciais beaucoup. Oui. Appréciais. Au passé. Car très récemment, tu as découvert le pot aux roses à propos de Crowley et moi. Quand j'étais enfermé dans ce cercle de feu sacré, je pouvais voir ce que tu pensais de moi à ce moment là. Je le voyais dans tes yeux. Tu étais déçu, furieux, trahi mais surtout, surtout tu étais blessé. Je t'ai blessé. J'ai blessé l'homme que j'aime. Si tu savais à quel point je me suis détesté à ce moment et à quel point je me déteste encore maintenant. Quand Sam, Bobby et toi êtes partis pour échapper au démons, quand tu m'as regardé avant de passer la porte, j'ai vu que tu hésitais à m'abandonner là, enfermé et vulnérable. Je t'avais trahi et tu tenais toujours à moi ! Quand je suis passé le soir même pour m'expliquer, la vue des signes énochiens pour m'empêcher l'accès à la maison de Bobby m'a serré le cœur. Tu m'as dis que j'étais comme un frère pour toi, si tu savais ce que toi tu représentes pour moi. Quand tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance, je ne voulais qu'une chose : te hurler que je te ferais toujours confiance et que j'acceptais de renoncer à l'ouverture du Purgatoire, pour toi. Mais j'ai refusé. Cette conversation, signant définitivement la fin de notre amitié est la dernière que nous avons eue. Me voilà maintenant dans le paradis d'une femme ayant connu une fin atroce, à repenser à tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble. Je me sens si mal. Je suis horrible, sans pitié. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu toute l'humanité que j'ai gagné à tes côtés depuis que j'ai débuté cette guerre contre Raphaël. Cette lutte qui est devenu mon obsession. Je suis près à engloutir des millions d'âmes pour vaincre mon frère ! Si au départ mes intentions étaient bonnes (sauver le Paradis et les humains), je suis désormais corrompu, sali par tout ce que j'ai fais. J'ai mentis, j'ai triché, j'ai tué mes frères et j'ai trahi l'être que j'aime de toute mon âme… de toute ma grâce. Maintenant il me hait. Je ne mérite plus d'être un ange. J'ai l'impression de ne plus en être depuis un moment. Je ne mérite même pas de regagner la confiance de Dean. Je pense à Anna, qui avait arraché sa grâce et était apparue sur Terre sous l'apparence d'un bébé, commençant une nouvelle vie. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. D'un coup, je plonge mes mains à l'intérieur de mon corps et j'attrape cette chose si importante à un ange. Ma grâce. J'essaie de l'extraire mais elle résiste, insistant pour rester à l'intérieur de moi. La douleur est inimaginable et je cris de douleur, encore et encore. Je tirai de plus en plus avant de finalement réussir à arracher ma grâce. Le sol se dérobe sous moi et je tombe. Je sais que je vais renaître, dans un minuscule corps humain sans aucun souvenir de ma vie en tant qu'ange. C'est le but. Ainsi, je ne pourrai plus jamais faire du mal aux gens, et surtout plus à Dean. Si je fais ça Dean, c'est pour toi. C'est la dernière preuve d'amour que je peux t'offrir. »

_Fallen from grace, help me rise again  
(Je suis tombé en disgrâce, aides moi à me relever à nouveau)_

_Fallen from grace, help me through  
(Je suis tombé en disgrâce, aides moi à travers les difficultés) _

_Fallen from grace, help me through  
(Je suis tombé en disgrâce, aides moi à travers les difficultés) _

_Fallen from grace_

_(Je suis tombé en disgrâce)_

**FIN**

**Pas taper ! A la base ça ne devait pas être aussi badant. Mais, mes mains ont commencé à courir sur le clavier et à écrire l'histoire toutes seules. Voyez ça avec elles ^^ **

**Bien ? Nul ? Je dois aller me cacher ? Review !**

**Asaliah.**


End file.
